Remember You
by Jukesette1
Summary: What if Blair Roche never died? After 10 years, she thanks the man who saved her life. Rosche/Schach pairing. Grown-up BlairXRorschach. One-shot. A little something since I'm suffering writer's block


**Disclaimer: Rorschach and Blaire Roche are property of DC Comics and Alan Moore. I do not own anything.**

------

Blair Roche sat by herself in Central Park, tossing bits of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich to the ducks. The girl had grown to be a lovely young woman. She was a champion swimmer on her high school swim team and was on the honor roll. She recalled a time where she thought she'd never make it to this stage in her life.

The girl was kidnapped by a man and was being held for ransom, but a masked man found her, curled up in a broom closet, shaking in terror and filthy from sweat and grime. The man wore a mask with swirling blots on his face and she recalled him being strong, fighting off her kidnapper and leaving him unconscious on the ground. He scooped her up into his arms, cradling her close to his chest and stroking her hair. She was crying while he held her.

Her parents never stopped hugging the girl when Rorschach brought the child home. The mother thanked him, Blaire's father shaking his hand firmly.

That was the last night the girl saw Rorschach. Before he left their home, he rubbed at her hair playfully, speaking to her in that gruff voice. "Take care. No talking to strangers now."

"I won't." Blair whispered, but smiled at him. That charming smile was more rewarding to Rorschach than any special award he could ever receive.

Ten years had passed since that faithful night. She was sixteen and it was her anniversary of her rescue. She watched the ducks fighting over a bit of bread crust and several boys eyeing her, whistling and trying to get her attention. She made a face and stood up, shoving her hands into her pockets and headed for home.

Nightfall approaching, she quickly made it to the subway and sat, staring out the window at the outside, watching the walls whiz by. The subway stopped and in stepped an older man, holding a sign and looking shabby. He sat down slowly across from her and he stared at her. She looked familiar.

The girl looked up and she cleared her throat and went back to staring out the window.

"Little late to be out by yourself." Came the gruff voice of the homeless man.

Blair looked up, blinking. "Stayed out later than I anticipated." She gave him a nervous smile and she folded her arms.

He snorted and he shook his head. "What did I say about talking to strangers?"

Blair's head shot up and she stared at the red-headed man, who's stop came up. He got up slowly and he began making his way off the train.

Blair got up and she followed. "Excuse me… wait!" She called, but he was gone and she was at an unknown exit. "Oh shit…" She cursed.

The girl walked several blocks, the neighborhood really bad. She looked around, some bikers were leering at her, some making obnoxious sounds, calling her over like they would a dog. She walked faster, looking for a cop or someone to help her find her way home. She wish she hadn't stayed out, her parents would be furious. After her kidnap, she was watched like a hawk by her parents, guarding her every moment.  
As she walked, she noticed some men following her, laughing and giving out catcalls. She whimpered, scared and began walking faster. The men only pursued her, calling out and whistling. Blair made the mistake of walking down an alleyway and cornering herself. She turned, screaming for help, begging anyone to help her.

The men approached, but staggered back as someone jumped between them and the young girl. He snarled and began swinging his foot and throwing punches. Blair watched, still shaking with fear. The men soon were running away like a bunch of dogs with their tails between their legs.

Rorschach turned slowly and he approached the girl, snapping at her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I got off on the wrong exit of the train." She whispered.

"No excuse! Could've gotten yourself killed. Stupid kid." He snapped.

She looked up and recognized the man and she stood up. "Rorschach, isn't it?"

"What of it?" He gruffly replied.

"Thank you again." Blair smiled.

"Hrrm… didn't listen to me before." He said, a bit of dry humor in his voice. "Kids never listen."

"You remember me then?" She pointed to herself.

"Blair Roche. Six year old kidnapped girl. Rescued in '75. Yeah… grown up now." He went over and stood by her side. "Let's get you home."

She nodded and walked with him in silence.

Finally, they approached the home of Blair's parents. She stopped at the base of the stairs and she turned. "Want to come inside for a drink?"

"Can't. Work tonight. You stay out of trouble." He pointed and turned to leave.

"Wait!" She rushed down the steps and nearly flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. She rested her head against his chest and she sighed, listening to his heartbeat. "You're my hero." She looked up and kissed his cheek gently, the rough material of the mask scratchy against her soft lips.

Rorschach sighed and he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "Miss Roche. Not appropriate. You're young."

"Allow me to thank you." She said, looking up at him.

"You're confused." He said, now holding her back at arms length. "You will find someone to make you happy. You're in love with a fantasy."

She looked sad, but he pulled her close and just hugged her. "Just stay out of trouble."

Blair took this chance and she pulled his face down and pressed her lips hard against the masked man's face. She deepened it and moaned softly, her eyes closed.

Quickly as the kiss came, she pulled away and smiled playfully and quickly rushed up the stairs and opened the door. She blew a kiss and dashed in, the door slamming behind her.

Rorschach stood on the sidewalk, frozen in place. He turned and walked slowly down the street to begin his patrol. He was smiling a bit, but what he didn't realize was the smudge of lipstick left on his mask.


End file.
